User talk:Dr. Clayton Forrestor
!]] :exerpt from forum re:dlc "maybe not a whole planet . . .id settle for a forest moon . . . with ewoks to shoot (heh, heh)Dr. Clayton Forrestor 10:41, December 2, 2009 (UTC)" =Welcome= Hi, my screen name is Dr. Clayton Forrestor. you can call me Dr. F. i am a sysop (administrator) for this wikia. if i can be of service in any way please contact me. enjoy. Minions of Dr. F ---- Darkseide ---- The Chatting Sysops DR. F available for chat on aim/google user = DrCForrestor - and on xfire = drclaytonforrestor is available as thedarkestmeepit on google is available as Fenrakk101 on google ::::::::::::I prefer MSN over AIM =P 18:50, February 20, 2010 (UTC) =Glossary of (un)familiar terms= drop your term here and someone will define it. ---- shotty: shotgun DPS: damage per second proc: Proc is a common term used primarily in game programming to refer to an event - a "procedure" - triggered under particular circumstances. stack: end result is additive (+150% critical damage from sniper rifle stacks with mordecai's +6% critical damage from deadly skill) RB: Right Bumper DOT: damage over time area of effect: "splash damage" non-point focal damage over area FPRPG: first person role playing game Flinch: is when you shoot an enemy and they temporarily stop, like how shooting a charging Badass Psycho enough can make it stop for a moment. Non-Trigger Damage: bullet and rocket damage only, not elemental (proc:see above) damage. directed damage not involving DOT or area of effect. Accuracy Recovery: this is the time it takes your sights to stop wavering and give you an _accurate_ sight picture. =Conversations= DR. A, Dr.F, are you a real Dr., or is that just your screen name? :i am in fact not a doctor of any kind. dr clayton forester was a character on mystery science theater 3000, a tv show on comedy central and the sci-fi channel. 17:47, February 27, 2010 (UTC) : :hello doc im the one that recently edited crawmerax to show the glitch exploitation for being off the map. :please give any credit that is given to an anonymous host to i Brassburns308 User Boxes Hey, I'm new here and I was wondering how to add "User Boxes" to my user page. Thank you for the welcome, :see the gallery and dont forget to end the section with . enjoy! 18:00, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Failed at taböle editing Hi! I failed badly at table editing... How do I change background color of a table's cell? Naidire 15:34, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :|style="background:green;"| 268. where 268 = your text here and color is #hex or html color word. does that help? 16:06, March 12, 2010 (UTC) as in: Dr. Clayton...HELP! How do I make my signature also a link to go back to my talk page and or my home page like i have seen so many on the WIki so far? I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem 19:09, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :enter this into the slot provided in your preferences: I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem 00:05, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Once again Dr. Clayton, Thank you for all your help. I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem 11:53, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Negative Criticism Not really sure how you deal with people being, for lack of a better word "asses", for no reason, but I commented to this kid anyway. Don't know if it really makes a difference, it just seemed unreasonable. - http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bifbuzz#Screw_up_your_armory_glitch.3F - K1ng 01:48, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :unfortunately k1ng he can be an ass on forums and his own pages. so long as he stays within those bounds hes safe n'est-ce pas? 03:12, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Hello. There are a couple things I would like to clear up. I'm not sure how to start a new heading on a page so I thought this section would do. If you have been following the discourse between TreeJs and I you alreday have some of the information about this. I will explain it in brief: I made a trivia contribution to the Atlas Aries page, which Treejs did not find appropriate, and removed several times, after it was replaced time and time again by several different users. The last person i saw replace it was K1ng, and i thanked him for it. At this point, Treejs confronted me and made a case for the refernce being non-relevant. I simply disagreed with him, and I invited him to make a new thread in which to discuss it if it bothered him that much. Over the course of this conversation, his attitude escalated, so I responded in kind. The entire history of it can be seen on K1ngs talk page, and also on mine. eventually the reference was left up, and that should have been the end of it. However, since that time, TreeJs has made a habit of tracking every post I make and responding to it in some asinine and provocative manner. Mind you, I don't care about this. I don't expect any intervention. I actually quite enjoy arguing. However, it seems that when the Sysops confront this, TreeJs believes that he is totally in the right, despite him being the initiator of any of the arguments i have had with him. He claims that only his posts are relevant- and that he only posts "facts" despite being innaccurate or contradictory on many occasions- and that is why he can delete comments, yet I am somehow disturbing the board when I delete anything. Like I said, I don't care, I have no problem retaliating on my own, but I just hope you take this into account when you observe the situation, should it happen again. I'm not trying to say I'm blameless, but I feel like I'm being singled out as the instigator, when it is very clear that he has been in every single incident if you check the history. Just bringing this to your attention for future reference, thanks.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 05:50, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :as far as atlas ares is concerned i stated with my edit "in game and greek it is ares, aries is zodiac and constellation". personally i dont think the game (GoW) has anything to do with the gun or our game _but_ that is not for me to decide. (un)healthy and heated debate comes with the territory in an online community and i dont care who attacks who as long as it happens on talk pages and in the forums. so long as there are no more edit wars i am content to watch you guys (and everybody else) duke it out. as long as no one gets "butthurt" flame on! 06:40, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm taking this as a free pass to be an asshole- outside of racism, sexism, threats, and editing, etc. -just so you know. Only on the forums and talk pages, of course. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 06:53, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :acknowledged. such passes are _not_ hard to come by. asshole yes, bastard/bitch of course. malicious git - no. 07:02, April 10, 2010 (UTC) How do I use the Lilith Template to post my Build? Dr. Clayton. I have looked over the Lilith Build posted by other gamers and I have not seen the one that I use or really anything that close to it. How do I get a copy of the template to edit and then post my build in the Build Section for Lilith? I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem 17:16, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :KoUK goto Template:Lilith_Build click edit, copy the top half of the page (before the ), goto any lilith build click the address bar and change the name (end of address) to something clever like oh say Lilith Build_- KoUK (or click this link and change address to what you like), now paste your content over whatever is generated by wikia, fill out table, preview to check your work, add fluff text if desired. save it when you like it. 18:40, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Thank you very much Doc. When my Hunter is done you will get to see him up there to. I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem 19:21, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I need a sysop's help I monkied up someone's build on Mordecai's Build page and was hoping my edit could be removed so that it is reset to the way it was. http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Mordecai_Build:_Blood_Sniper I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem 12:13, March 22, 2010 (UTC) KoUK-PM follow your link above click on history. next to your edit there is an option to undo, click this and save and it never happened. 21:43, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Signatures Do only sysops,moderators or admins get unique custom signatures? ☻BLObOrt☻ 16:18, March 17, 2010 (UTC) No, Any user can have a custom signature if they wish, there is a section on my talk page which tells you how, look for Claptraps post< 16:58, March 17, 2010 (UTC) j-nox is correct. anyone can have a custom sig. make a page with your sig. then make a page refering to the first. enter the second page into your preferences pane for signature. it is preferable to have these pages under your user:namespace (such as user:blobort/sig & user:blobort/sig/prefs) 20:20, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Just a little help with mine a min, i think i'm getting there just need a push. IDave Ja Vu :been there. done that. 07:35, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Hello again, Thanks for answering my first question here! I have another, just wanted to know an important detail regarding the new double add on pack of Mad Moxxi & Dr. Zed's island. I can get a low price on a used disc and the person selling the disc stated that he downloaded the content to his HDD. I'm skeptical because I don't know if I'll be needing a product key of some sort to activate the download into my HDD, or is it just like a regular game you play by just sliding it in the disc drive? Thanks again!~Envy 360 :a good question. the purpose of the 2in1 pack is to provide a shortcut to installing the dlcs. it is in no way different from downloading the packages and purchasing the keys online. you will notice the price (retail) is essentially the combined price of the two keys and no more. if you know the seller and they assure you they have not used the keys then you might want to buy it, otherwise you can buy the disc for convenience and acquire your own keys. to sum up - when you buy the disc you are buying the keys written inside the jacket and getting the convenience of the disc as value added. used discs are essentially useless without your _own_ keys. 07:33, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Character builds builds are being moved from mainspace to namespace pages. this is to lessen the bloat of mainspace article count caused by pages which are not actually articles. this has been discussed at length and it has been agreed upon. article count has dropped below 1k and future endeavours to find lost articles will reduce it more. 12:40, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :codename - migration. ::migration complete. 21:30, June 10, 2010 (UTC) how do i access map pack3 do i have to beat the game first? :map pack3 or dlc3 is accessible through fast travel network. if you are continuing a game it will be at the bottom of the list and we are looking for T-Bone Junction. enjoy! 23:06, May 10, 2010 (UTC) For those who are wondering, in the olden days when companies made extra stuff available for download it was called a "map pack". These were numbered because when you got 1 you hoped for more. Somewhere along the line the marketing people got wind of this and said to themselves "Selfs, we gotta validate our phony-bologne jobs here, call it something new, yeah like 'Downloadable Content'. Thats brilliant Errol! Yeah, nice one, the suits will love it". So now we have DLCs. Forum rules and lack thereof What can topic authors do to their pages? I know removing others' posts on normal Forum: topics is a no-no, but what about on shop pages? Also, are there any rules regarding article talk and forum discussion pages? --Nagamarky 12:09, June 15, 2010 (UTC) you may have noticed nagy, that _i_ (and i alone, you kids are in for a shock when daddy and yer big brothers fen and CT get back im tellin ya(anyways)) allow a tremendous lot of license with regard to purpose driven forums, be it humourous, shopping or thought provoking. within reason i will not prohibit OP's from directing and even controlling 'their' pages. this license is immaterial pertaining to talk/discussion pages as this is (by my design mind you) _where i want the FLAME WARS restricted to_. to answer your questions _i_ allow OP's to direct pages _i_ deem clever enough and _i_ will allow dotfalcodot to have her duplicate forum page as i agree with her math. and no, talk and discussion pages are where the dirty work is done behind the scenes. thank you, good question, i needed that. 12:51, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Rather odd sig I though i had made a new page, and didn't realize I was editing my sig page until you pointed it out to me. Could you perhaps undo it for me? I guess I DID get up and start editing too early this morning. Skeve/Dr. HAX lol. deal did. 19:31, June 15, 2010 (UTC) You even made a "sub page" for me. I hope that doesn't violate anything regarding content or such, since I highly doubt most will ever see it. Thanks so much, I guess I should refrain from trying stuff like that until I really understand Wiki editing and formatting better. 19:33, June 15, 2010 (UTC) me, too Super. Now MY sig leaves the pic behind on the Activity Feed page every time I sign. Could you take a gander and see where I went astray? 'preciate it, thanks. 01:38, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Cool beans. Thought I screwed something up. I KNEW I saw that doormat somewhere. Nice pic. 16:23, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Proposed changes --Nagamarky Eridian elemental rifles The current articles are of shoddy quality, at best. I'm proposing one summary page on the Firebomb/Spatter Gun and redirecting the subtypes to that page; also merge the Mega Cannon into the Cannon page and redirect. This might be too rigid, but if - and hopefully when - new (and more useful) Eridians are released, we can liberate the archetypes to their own pages and elaborate more on each. As of now, there isn't much to explain other than how the projectiles differ, and to that end, it will be clearer if they are all shown on one page. Do have a look and let me know what you think. User:Nagamarky/Scrapbook. --11:22, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Also suggest removing the auto-categorization for weapon rarity color under Template:Infobox weapon, e.g. Category:Green, which is appearing fucking everywhere. --11:49, June 16, 2010 (UTC) I think Template:Infobox weapon is also adding Category:Alien guns. I'm moving to phase it out (along with Category: Eridian) and replace it with Category:Eridian weapons. --11:56, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Questionably-necessary code from Template:Infobox weapon }}}} | }}}} | }} }}}} | }}}}}} }} }}}}}} }}} }| |Category:Weapons With Missing Images }} the only reason we have alien guns is it was written that way in the monaco sidebar. it has since been changed. you may, of course put up a summary page for all eridian weapons or edit Eridian weapons. however comma there will be a page for _every_ title of weapon in the game. even if it is just a useless stub. the infobox weapon stays, as is, for now, remind me in 2 weeks or so and we can look at it again (how is it appearing everywhere?). i will change the bar now and you can reroute the other categories. 15:56, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :i see what you mean now. the wiki is written to recognize eridian as alien guns. i will try to dig that up. try getting LobStoR's attention he/she would know better how to find that coding. maybe if we _really_ vandalize his/her talk page? make a few hundred dot _._ edits to the page and flood inbox w/ wiki notices? 05:28, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Manufacturer navbox templates User:Nagamarky/Scrapbook#Changes_to_manufacturers --09:15, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Sidebar listings MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar for sidebar tree --09:55, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :i can find the sidebar however, i dont think the sidebar is restricting the categories of infobox weapon. changed it anyway. 16:42, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Just Saying Hi Hey Dr. Clay I was just popping by to ask if there were any forums or people that could help me with the armory glitch? (Super sweep P 2.5) Im a big fan of borderlands and this glitch has been a real pain for me lately i have had to result to crawmerax and allthough ive been getting good results its just not as fun as an armory run. If u could just point me a way to fix this it will be well appreciated and i will also promise to post some of my pearls and very powerful legendaries. :: 1. Signature! 2. Platform? --Nagamarky 13:42, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Can you please Help Hi Dr.F. I've been using the Borderlands wiki for a while now and I'm pretty familiar with the basic stuff - figured out the weapons table finally. But, I CAN NOT figure out how to edit my signature at all. I've been all over the Wiki reading stuff and it just doesn't make sense to me. All I really want to do is have it so that when I sign a post, my name is green or blue (doesn't matter which color) and clicking on my name brings people to my user page. I have tried everything that I can think of and nothing is working. If you could help, I would greatly appreciate it. - Uberorb Thank you so much for the help! I have no idea how the color code works, But your template worked perfectly, I just copied it and pasted into my sig box. - Uberorb RE: overhaul Message on XFire when available. --Nagamarky 15:11, June 20, 2010 (UTC) sig prob? (cc: from nags' page) hi, nags. i may have found the supposed sig problem from the day before (6/22/10). according to the activity feed when you edited borderlands_wiki:vandalism you also added the jabberwock pic from my sig. of course you did not add the pic to the vandalism wiki so i don't know why the activity feed thinks that you did. on the other hand i followed the feed back 36 hours and found no other instances of my pic popping up where it didn't belong. color me confused. 18:20, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :also, doc, are you maxxed out on all 4 char's? i've decided to bite the smg bullet and start a new siren char, then a berserker. i just don't feed like soloing the storyline again. how about a duo run to 61? you're choice of char's. I'll start with lilith. after all, i have _not_ beaten the game yet. lol 19:42, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sig prob. Yeah, I'm still seeing a never-ending twin bars of purple. Also, I have IE 7 or 8, I forget which. Gamepro224 ~ Your resident no-life gamer 23:59, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :ty. isee it now. hadnt used ie in so long. working on solution. 02:38, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Characters/Accounts Hi again, a question came up just recently and was hoping you could possibly clarify and confirm. Platform: Xbox 360 I have an offline account (not accessible to XBL) and an online account for XBL. I have a character in my offline account that I would like to transfer to my XBL account. Is it possible to do this? Both accounts are in the same HDD and I do own a memory card. I would really like to transfer my character so can continue to upgrade his skills on the add on content and not have to start over again from scratch. Thanks for your help before... Envy 360 08:49, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :this should be a matter of copy pasting saves. let me ask around before you do anything permanent/dangerous. 18:11, June 25, 2010 (UTC) The main problem here is that your character is on two different accounts, which means that only the account on which the character is supposed to be used to play it. Using only storage devices and your console, to the best of my knowledge what you are asking is not possible. If you have a PC though, you could use WillowTree to essentially copy your character to your other account. Start a character on your online account, making them the same class as the one you wish to copy. Copy your original character to your memory card, then to your PC, then access it using WillowTree (see the WT guide linked from my user page for help with this). Then, save all your items and weapons to your WillowTree locker, and having done so, note down all the quests you have completed (as well as other stats like money, xp, level, challenges, etc). Close WT down, then repeat the copy to USB/PC and load WT process for the started character on your online account. Now access your locker, and choose to Export all of your items to your character's backpack, essentially copying them. Then goo and set each of the statistics and quests you ntoed earlier to be the same as your original character. If you have done all correctly, you should now have a character identical to your original in every respect, and moreover useable on your online account. 01:05, June 26, 2010 (UTC) so in this case "save as" is useless? 01:11, June 26, 2010 (UTC) I tried to copy an offline character to my online profile with a Flash Drive and when I did, an error message popped up basically saying that I can't transfer content on "Account A" onto "Account B" and that if I did I wouldn't be able to earn achievements/gamerscore with it. It wouldn't let me - it just said cancel, so I guess all you can do with a Memory Card/Flash Drive is make a back-up copy. - Uberorb :thank you for trying Uo. 04:42, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks you guys for the help, I've never really modded anything before and I'm not familiar with willowtree. I'll check out the link on Skeve613 page and maybe some youtube videos. I don't want to mod anything just transfer content between accounts : ) By doing so, is this in any way putting me in a situation with M$? I.e. Banning my profile from XBL? If it turns out to be to much I'll leave things as they are. I really appreciate your help! Envy 360 06:09, June 26, 2010 (UTC) edit war RE: Cyclops scope zoom rating Requesting divine sysop intervention with random IPs changing the aforementioned to 3.2x --Nagamarky 08:48, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :warning added. please advise efficacy level. 20:06, June 26, 2010 (UTC) hey hey. i hope i can be able to contribute to this site. it's very helpful to my gameplay. i want to keep contact with you and hopefully i could give you some advice or viceversa sometime. thx JCEHunter 14:40, 30 June 2010 Oh.... yeah your right.... my bad. locked wiki's hola, jefe. i noticed that the character wiki's (Roland, Lilith, etc) were locked by fenrakk back in april, blocking all edits not made by registered users. was this perhaps a temporary measure, to have been reverted at a later date, or is it a sysop policy? haven't noticed any other forums locked to unregistered users. 22:59, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :these pages are high traffic, high profile, and vandalism magnets. these pages will remain protected so that only registered users may edit, complicate and vandalize them. 23:21, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Aries When I said I instinctively took it, I meant I made off with it without thinking of the risks. After all, it is my first Pearlescent.-Scorpion665 :see forum for reply. 05:54, July 6, 2010 (UTC) I would like a job on this wiki doing something. Are there any job openings(Starting up a weapon trading post, maybe someone could message me if they're looking for information, or anything else.) Also, could you tell me how to create a customized signature like yours, Fryguy's, Skeve's, and every forum mod on this wiki? I'd really like to be able to help people on this wiki and I haven't insulted anyone on the wiki since the 'incident' before. I could help anywhere I am needed if I was given a chance. And that's all I have to say about that. Mazman1521 21:20, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Need help I think I have a usable signature but I can't test it on the wiki because I used an external HTML editor to create it. I need to know how to put it on my user page and test it there. Can you help me? And that's all I have to say about that. Mazman1521 02:25, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :email it to me. may be a bit though as im playing game soon. see my counter edit on scratch? 02:28, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ps send as text :It is ready. And that's all I have to say about that. Mazman1521 06:47, July 7, 2010 (UTC) see User:Mazman1521/sig/pref for Thank you Dr. F. I will use it well. 08:07, July 7, 2010 (UTC)